


Boys Wear Dresses Too

by RainbowGirl410



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adoptive Kids, Ben can't say no when kids drag him into stuff, Bev is a great friend, Christmas, Don't worry Richie and Eddie are A+ parents, Eddie Lives, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentions of past child abuse, Stan Lives, it ends on a very soft note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowGirl410/pseuds/RainbowGirl410
Summary: Five years have passed since the clown fiasco and Eddie and Richie are living their best life, currently in a "common-law-partners" relationship and living in a big house with their two adoptive kids. The kids are a fairly new addition to the family and even though parenting over all isn't easy it's gone by without any major snags. That is until one Sunday morning Richie finds himself comforting his son over something he'd never have imagined.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Boys Wear Dresses Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanatic_scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_scribe/gifts).



> I wrote this fic for the Secret Santa exchange on the Reddie's Hammock discord server! It's been really fun, though tough at parts but I'm very pleased with the end result! Hope you enjoy this fic Hita!

It’s the last Sunday before Christmas and yet they’re at the beach. Sundays have been reserved as beach days pretty much since they got together, which was right after that whole clown fiasco. It has been five years but Eddie still wears a shirt while he sits under the beach umbrella, nose stuck in a book while Richie sunbathes beside him. Now however, they always look up every now and then to check on their kids, Yaz and Zack, who they had adopted late last January. Yaz and Zack are 7 year old twins and the biggest troublemakers either one of the men know, and that’s saying a lot. At first they had only meant to adopt Yaz, not knowing she had a twin but once they learned of Zack’s existence they immediately applied to adopt him as well. 

As Richie looks at the two kids running around and splashing in the water he can’t help but smile. The alarm of Eddie’s phone rings, signaling that it’s time for the kid’s to return for a snack and a reapplication of sunscreen and startling Eddie from his book.

“Zack! Yaz! Snack time!” Eddie yells as he stands up to gather what he needs from their beach bag, which always contains at least two tubes of sunscreen plus whatever Eddie had packed for snacks that day. He pulls one of the sunscreen tubes out of the bag and throws it in Richie’s direction before pulling out four halved sandwiches with various toppings. The kids run to them, half tripping in the dry sand and when they reach them Yaz launches herself on Richie knocking the breath out of him. Zack is a bit calmer as he sits down on the edge of Richie’s lounge chair.

“Ugh, Yaz, you’re gonna break your old man!” Richie groans but Yaz just giggles at him, clearly not too concerned about his health. As Richie sits up Yaz moves to sit on his lap instead, he reaches for the sunscreen tube and squirts some into his palm, spreading it over Yaz’ shoulders and arms. Yaz hops off and he moves to spread some on Zack and then puts a dollop in each of their hands to let them finish, the kids always do their legs themselves.  
Once finished Eddie hands them their sandwiches, Zack’s has peanut butter and apple slices, Yaz’ has hazelnut spread and banana.

“I think I saw a shark out there!” Yaz excitedly exclaims with her mouth full of food.

“Yaz, don’t speak with your mouth full! And that’s absurd, there are no sharks in this area,” Eddie replies as he sits down on Richie’s lap, handing him his own sandwich, with pb&j. Richie mutters a quick ‘thanks babe’ before giving him a peck on the cheek, to which the twins fake yuck at. They spend the rest of the snack time bantering around but soon enough the twins have finished their meal and are eager to go back and play in the slow tide. As they run back towards the sea, half tripping in the sand, Richie and Eddie both watch after them with fond expressions on their faces. Richie’s expression however falters slightly as he looks at his son laughing at his sister.

“Eds?”

“Yea?”

“We need to talk about Zack.”

~Flashback~

Richie had woken up way earlier than he usually did on a Sunday and had felt he wasn’t going to fall asleep again, so he decided to make his way downstairs and make some breakfast. As he descended the stairs he could hear the TV playing in the living room, the cartoonish voices spreading through the space. Popping his head through the living room door he saw Zack sitting on the floor in front of the TV, wearing one of his sisters dresses. It came as a surprise to Richie, but he wasn’t going to mention it, the kid could wear whatever he wanted. 

“Good morning Zack!”

The boy immediately tensed and Richie could see his eyes widen, he obviously thought he had done something wrong, which couldn’t have been farther from the truth, to Richie’s knowledge anyway. As he fully stepped into the living room, concerned about his son’s behaviour, Zack scrambled to get out of the dress, a rambling mess of sentences falling from his mouth.

“I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! I swear!” 

“Hey hey! Calm down honey, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Richie tried to supplement as he approached the boy who had now managed to shed himself of the dress and was only wearing underwear, pressed up against the sofa, knees drawn to his chest and face buried in them. He crouched in front of him and saw how he had started shaking, he was probably crying.

“Zack?” Richie asked, a tone of worry setting on his voice as he squatted down.

“Please don’t hit me…”

Richie could feel a crack form in his heart as his brain processed those four words. 

“Oh honey, I would never do anything like that.”

He fully sat down on the floor and scooted himself toward Zack who was still hiding his face. He reached one hand towards him, slowly, and laid it on Zack’s hand, gently rubbing it with his thumb.

“Zack, honey? Look at me, hmm?”

Zack slowly looked up from his knees, his face red from crying and snot leaking from his nose. His eyes conveyed a mix of sadness and fear, still trying to figure out whether it really was okay or not. The crack in Richie’s heart grew a little larger.

“Is this about the dress?” Richie asked softly, and his suspicions were confirmed when Zack nodded his head slowly, sniffling in the process. Richie tried to smile at him reassuringly, not really sure how it went, emotions were kind of Eddie’s department but he had to deal with this situation alone, he wasn’t going to run upstairs just to get Eddie when their kid was having a panic attack.

“Honey, we don’t care what you wear or what you want to wear. We just want you to be happy. And if wearing dresses makes you happy, you can wear them whenever you like.” 

“R-really?” Zack was obviously not convinced, and Richie didn’t blame him. Whatever had happened when he got caught wearing a dress last time had been enough to scare him stiff.

“Of course. Come here,” Richie opened his arms and Zack climbed onto his lap and clinged to him, starting to cry again as Richie embraced him tightly and rocked back and forth. Soon he had calmed down to quiet sniffles but Richie still held him tight, not being able to forget those four words; Please don’t hit me…, he heard them over and over again and couldn’t help imagining the twins’ former foster parents hitting him for the simple act of wearing clothes he liked. 

“Dad?”

Richie’s heart jumped up a beat. This was the first time he’d called him dad. Both of the twins had jokingly called them ‘father’ on multiple occasions, but this was the first time it was said sincerely. Now he was starting to get emotional, this wasn’t the time for that. 

“Yes?”

“Please don’t tell Eddie.”

“Why not honey?” Zack hugged him tighter.

“Cuz I don’t want him to be mad at me…”

“Oh honey…” Richie loosened his grip on Zack and let him tilt backwards, brushing the hair away from his forehead.

“Do you know how long I’ve known my Eddie Spaghetti?” Zack shook his head, his hair falling back onto his forehead.

“I’ve known him since we were your age, and I promise you he wouldn’t be mad. If you want me to, I can tell him and ask him not to talk about it?” 

He had to tell Eddie either way, this wasn’t something you neglected talking about in parenting, well, the “please don’t hit me” part anyway, which kind of had to come with an explanation of everything else. 

“You promise he won’t be mad?”

“Yea, pinky promise.”

Richie raised his right hand up with only his pinky out and Zack looked at it, still looking unsure about this all, but in the end hooked his own pinky around Richie’s. 

“Do you wanna put it back on?” Richie asked as he wiped the tears from Zack’s cheeks. Zack only shook his head at the question.

“You sure?”

This time Richie got a nod.

“Alright, let’s go find you something else to wear then.”

Standing up Richie still held one of Zack’s hands. He picked up the discarded dress knowing Eddie would ask about it if he saw it. Then they made their way up to the twins’ bedroom. They still had a joined room, not because there weren’t enough rooms in the house but because that’s what they had wanted, and Eddie and Richie had felt it might help them adjust better. They had an unused room ready if they ever wanted separate rooms, which would probably come with them reaching puberty.

As they entered the room Richie saw that Yaz was awake as well, sitting against her headboard reading a book. She looked at them with furrowed brows, no doubt silently asking Zack if everything was okay, she probably knew everything that had happened in their previous home. Zack gave her a smile in response, one she knew meant “I’ll tell you in a bit”. Richie greeted her with a ‘good morning’ before folding the dress and putting it back in the drawer. Zack gave him a confused look for that, Eddie had told them to always put their clothes in the hamper if they had worn them and weren’t planning on doing so again soon. Richie just winked and then gave both of them a peck on the forehead before leaving the room.

“I’ll yell at you when breakfast is ready!”

~End flashback~

Richie and Eddie have moved to sit on the blanket, shielded from the sun by the beach umbrella. They sit cross legged in front of each other, Eddie’s hands in Richie’s and concern colouring his eyes.

“Richie? What is it? You’re scaring me.”

“Sorry, I just, I don’t really know how to get all of this out.”

Richie closes his eyes for a moment before blinking them open and looking back at Eddie.

“So, I woke up pretty early this morning and made my way downstairs to make breakfast. When I did my thoughts were consumed with the debate of making pancakes or the kind of french toast you like because I actually really like it too and then I had the thought-”

“Richie, stop rambling.”

Richie snaps out of it and runs his fingers through his hair and adjusts his glasses.

“Sorry. Anyway, as I walked down the stairs I heard the TV playing from the living room so I popped my head around the corner and saw Zack sitting on the floor, in one of Yaz’ dresses.”

Richie searches Eddie’s eyes for any kind of anger over this, even though he knows it wouldn’t be there, and only finds confusion.

“Okay, and? Do you have a problem with him wearing dresses?” Eddie asks, an eyebrow raised.

“No, of course not.”

“Then what is this about?”

Richie swallows hard, fighting back tears that are threatening to break forth.

“I greeted Zack and he immediately tensed up, so I stepped inside the living room to check on him and he freaked out, he practically tore the dress off while insisting he was sorry and that he wouldn’t do it again.

“I was a bit confused and told him that everything was alright but he had already backed up against the sofa and was crying with his face pressed to his knees.”

Richie looks from their hands to Eddie’s face, which has blended into an expression of confusion and concern. Richie can see a question forming on his lips but has a feeling he won’t be able to really get it out.

“I, I don’t understand…”

“You will.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean Richard?!” Eddie hisses at him.

“When I approached him, fuck,” Richie takes a deep a breath before continuing, “he said, ‘please don’t hit me’.”

Richie can’t help the tear that escapes and rolls down his cheek as he lets out the words. Looking at Eddie he can see the realization hit him, his expression changing into one of hurt. A tear rolls down his cheek to match Richie as he tries to say something but eventually decides to look over at their kids instead, who are playing further down the beach.

“They used to hit him…” Eddie whispers, barely loud enough for Richie to hear.

“Yea…”

“I have to go talk to him,” Eddie suddenly says as he tries to stand, the only thing preventing him from doing so are Richie’s hands as they grab his own tighter. He looks back at him with pleading eyes.

“I can’t let you do that Eds, I promised him you wouldn’t talk to him about it right away.”

“What? Why?”

“He was scared you would be angry, which I of course told him you wouldn’t be but I think he needs a breather, you know? After what happened in his foster home what happened this morning can’t have been easy for him.”

Eddie seems to calm down a bit, his shoulders slouching back down from being tense. He looks back to the kids and sees Zack laughing with his sister, he never would have thought there had been anything wrong with their last home, they had of course met their previous foster parents and they had seemed fine, maybe not the most passionate about the kids but still provided them with love and care. He’d have to report them when he got home, he didn’t want any other kids getting hurt because of them.

“So, what did you do after he said that?” Eddie asks as he looks back over at Richie.

“First thing I did was tell him I would never do that, then I told him we didn’t care what he wears and that if he wanted to wear dresses he most certainly could and then we hugged until he calmed down.” 

Eddie nods his head, seemingly agreeing with Richie’s course of action.

“I assume that went well?”

“Well I’d think so, he called me dad.”

Eddie has no chance of hiding his excitement as a big smile spreads across face and his eyes light up. He launches himself at Richie who falls on his back with a thud, knocking the air out of him for the second time within an hour.

“You guys really gotta stop doing that, one day you will end up breaking me,” Richie groans out as Eddie sits up and straddles him.

“Sorry, I’m just really happy for you.”

“I know, thanks.”

They stay like that for a bit, just looking at each other, Richie’s hands resting on Eddie’s thighs. Eddie bends down and kisses him, and before long they’ve started half making out. Richie can feel his body take an interest in this position and breaks it off. Eddie pouts a little, prompting Richie to give him one last peck.

“I don’t think we should continue that, we both know getting a boner at the beach isn’t exactly the best idea.”

“God you’re such a horny bastard,” Eddie laughs out and sits back up.

“How can I not be when a literal god is sitting on my dick right now?”

“Oh shut up…” Eddie mutters and lightly slaps Richie’s chest. Richie just giggles at him and grabs one of his hands to give it a peck. They look at each other again before Eddie speaks up.

“But, Richie, I know telling him it’s alright is good and all, but actions speak louder than words, how can we truly show him it’s alright?” Eddie asks with concern and receives a smile, one of those ‘Richie Tozier just had a brilliant idea’ smiles, which usually ended badly when they were kids.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head Eds, I’ve got the perfect plan.”

~Time skip~

The days leading up to Christmas came and went, all full of preparations and baking. The day of Christmas Eve was spent decorating their tree, which was frankly gigantic and Eddie couldn’t wrap his head around why they needed such a big tree but he didn’t get to argue. The evening was spent eating junk food and snacks while watching bad Christmas movies. The twins fell asleep pretty early, the stress of the past few days finally settling in with them on the couch.

After moving the kids upstairs Eddie and Richie had some fun of their own, each producing a private gift for the other at the stroke of midnight. Slightly tipsy and covered in sweat and other bodily fluids they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning they’re woken up by the two very excited kids jumping up into their bed and yelling loudly at them to get up. Once they’re all downstairs they gather in the kitchen for breakfast and Eddie makes hot chocolate to drink while they open gifts. Zack and Yaz get various toys, games and books while the adults mostly get some kind of confectionery, though they also get some ‘open in private’ gifts from Bev as usual.

Once the kids have become relatively calm after the gift flood Eddie looks over at Richie with a raised brow. Richie nods back, it was time for the surprise. They both stand up from the sofa and exit the room but soon come back, each with a gift in hand.

“Hey guys, we have one last gift for each of you,” Richie says to get their attention. Richie hands Yaz her package while Eddie hands Zack’s to him, a wide smile on his face. They both watch with anticipation as the kids rip apart the wrapping paper and open the boxes to reveal two dresses, a pink one for Zack and a turquoise one for Yaz. They both look the same, with semi-long sleeves and a poofy skirt, the bodice decorated with a floral pattern.

Yaz is jumping at them almost immediately but Zack still sits on the floor, completely enamored by the dress. Richie is holding Yaz when Zack finally looks up, a twinkle in his eye neither of them had seen before. He puts the dress down carefully before jumping at Eddie and hugging him tight, Eddie hugs him just as tightly back.

“Dad, can I put it on?” he whispers into Eddie’s ear, and hearing him say that first word is probably the best Christmas present he will ever get.

“Of course you can sweety.” 

He puts Zack down, who goes straight to the dress and then looks expectantly at his sister. Richie lets go of her and she joins Zack as they run upstairs to change. Richie and Eddie get comfortable on the sofa while they wait, Eddie resting his head on Richie’s shoulder and one of his arms wrapping around Eddie’s shoulders.

“Hey Richie, guess what.”

“What?”

“He called me dad.”

“He did?”

“Yea!”

“Congrats honey,” Richie says and then gives Eddie a kiss on the cheek. Eddie is absolutely beaming... 

Richie wants to tease him.

“But you know what?” 

Richie starts nudging at Eddie’s throat.

“What?”

“He called me dad first.” 

“Richard Tozier do not start with me on that.”

“What? It’s true.” 

Richie kisses down Eddie’s jaw.

“This isn’t some contest Richie.”

“I know, I just like teasing you.” 

Richie pushes Eddie down onto the sofa and somehow manages to pin his hands down with only one of his own. A wicked smile makes it way over Richie's lips.

"Richie, don't you dare!"

Oh, but Richie dares. He takes his free hand and starts tickling Eddie's side, and Eddie howls with laughter. He tries to get in some words about begging him to stop but Richie is relentless. Soon though they are both panting, the tickling forgotten.

"You are the bane of my existence," Eddie huffs out between breaths, Richie just smiles sweetly at him, appreciating the way he looks when he's slightly grumpy like this.

"I thought I was the one that saved your life!"

"God you're a pain in the ass."

"Yea and a good one, but god has nothing to do with that."

They could go back and forth like this all day, and Eddie's eyes roll so far back into his head Richie is slightly afraid he's been possessed by a demon, or something worse. Thankfully Eddie's eyes turn back to normal and he glares up at Richie, who is still smiling like an idiot.

A voice suddenly comes from the living room door, sounding rather scandalized. “Hey! Where are you guys?”

Richie looks up from where he has been tormenting Eddie and sees Yaz standing there with her hands on her hips and Zack standing a bit behind her, feeling self conscious and a bit uncomfortable. It had taken a lot of convincing from Yaz to get him to come downstairs but she had finally managed it. 

“Oh my god you guys look amazing!” Richie says right before Eddie pushes him off of him and onto the floor where he lands with a small thud and a grunt. “I swear! One day I will break!”

“Sorry love, but you were blocking the view,” Eddie says as he looks down at Richie. He then raises himself up so he can look over the back of the sofa at his two kids. He gasps silently, absolutely loving how they look.

“You two look so cute!” 

Zack has now gone from looking at his toes to absolutely beaming, his confidence clearly growing as he sees that everything is alright, and that it will be alright. Eddie scrambles to get off the sofa so he can take a picture of them like this, he takes one of them together and then one of each of them, he’ll be replacing his current lock- and home screen pictures later.

Richie finally comes forth after recovering from the fall and excitedly picks both of the kids up, one in each arm. The kids may not be heavy but they aren’t exactly light either and Richie himself wonders how in the hell he’s able to hold them both up. He poses with them both so Eddie can take one last photo but doesn’t put them back down right away.

“Eds, see how strong I’ve gotten from working out?” he says while wiggling his eyebrows. Eddie only rolls his eyes, strangely attracted to Richie right this moment but he pushes that thought away for now.

“Yea, you’ve gotten so buff from working out like, twice in the last two months.”

“You know it Eds!”

Richie puts the kids down and reaches for Eddie’s phone, he wants a picture of the three himself. Eddie doesn’t pick the kids up, even though he knows he’s perfectly capable of it, it’s just the irrational-rational part of his brain doesn’t trust him right now. He squats down with them instead, wrapping his arms around them both. They all smile at Richie, Yaz and Zack nothing but teeth. After taking the picture Richie quickly sends himself all of the pictures before giving the phone back to Eddie.

“Eddie?” Yaz suddenly pipes up. Eddie looks up from his phone where he was in the middle of changing his background to see the two kids looking at him, Zack playing with the fabric of his dress.

“Yes sweety?”

“Can we wear the dresses to auntie Bev’s and uncle Ben’s?”

“Of course you can!” Eddie says, all smiles. He’s sure the question isn’t coming as much from Yaz as it is from Zack but he doesn’t mind her asking for him, he’s still not completely comfortable with all of this and that’s okay. It will take time, just like it took time when he and Richie started figuring all of their stuff out.

“Speaking of which we should probably start getting ready for that, bring your backpacks with you okay? Take anything you think you’ll need, or just want to take with you.”

They were spending most of the day at Bev and Ben’s, just like they had the past five years. All the other Losers were coming too and it was always a lot of fun. Sure, it had been more fun when none of them had had kids but things change and none of them were sad about it.  
Stan now had a three year old daughter which he absolutely refused to fly in with so she always spent Christmas with Patty’s parents, seeing as none of them actually celebrated Christmas in the first place.  
Bev and Ben’s daughter was now one and a half years old and would be staying in her room for most of the day but Ben would inevitably bring her down to meet everyone.  
Bill and Mike, well, they were still figuring their own stuff out and had no time for kids. They had been traveling around the world together and only came back home for Losers meetups.

Coming into the Hanscom residence (Bev didn’t want to be associated with her father or ex in any sense) is all hugs and kisses and compliments directed at Yaz and Zack who smile brightly. The last one to greet them is Ben, who absolutely showers the kids in praise once he sees them. Zack and Yaz are so happy about it they have the brilliant idea to drag Ben upstairs to try and find a dress that will fit him, they want him to look beautiful too!

“Bev!!!” Ben calls as he getting dragged up the first steps. Bev only looks at him with amusement. The kids look at her for approval. She waves them off.

“Don’t worry honey! You’ll look great!”

The kids excitedly start tugging on Ben’s sleeves again while he stares at Bev with shifty eyes, but he finally relents and lets them drag him off. Bev smiles softly after them.

“Hey,” Richie nudges her shoulder, “thanks for whipping those dresses up on such a short notice.”

“Of course man, I’m glad they like them.”

“Us too.”

They stand in silence for a few seconds while Bev finishes cutting up a tomato. They’re alone in the kitchen but can clearly hear the voices of the other Losers coming in from the living room, it sounds like Eddie and Stan are arguing about, ducks?

“So how’s it going with the parenting, you able to shut your trashmouth most of the time?” Bev asks with a raised eyebrow and a playful smile.

“I have to be reminded daily, but I get by!” Richie replies with a smile. “No but seriously speaking it’s been going really well, and after this whole dress thing Zack has even started calling us both dad, but only in private.”

“Oh I’m so happy to hear that!”

Bev embraces him in a tight hug he’s barely ready for but he hugs her back just as tight. The hug ends in a real Beverly Hanscom fashion, a slap on the ass and a kiss on the cheek.

“We better get out there before the show starts, don’t wanna miss Ben walking down the stairs in one of my dresses.”

Richie helps her carry some of the snacks and dips out to the living room where Eddie and Stan are still arguing about ducks and everyone else just looks kind of confused. Even though there’s more than enough couch space around Richie still sits down on Eddie’s lap, both as a bid for him to stop arguing and also because he just likes to sit there. Eddie doesn’t stop arguing but he snakes his arms around Richie waist and puts his chin on Richie’s shoulder. 

A few minutes later the twins come running down the stairs, looking very pleased with themselves as they announce Ben’s arrival in unison.

“Please welcome, uncle Ben!”

Ben walks slowly down the stairs, his cheeks rather red from a tiny bit of embarrassment. He’s wearing one of Bev’s dark blue dresses, it’s floor length and not very tight but it shows off his arms nicely as it has no sleeves. Everyone whistles and hollers at him and when he reaches the bottom of the stairs Richie yells at him to give them a good twirl. He indulges them and receives some claps and cheering from the small group. Bev walks up to him and gives a peck on the lips before bending down to shake the twins’ hands and thank them for making her Ben look so pretty. The twins beam and then skip over to one of the couches to sit down and have a hushed conversation with each other. Out of the corner of his eye Richie catches Bev grabbing Ben’s ass. He slides down a little so he can talk to Eddie more easily.

“Ben looks fucking hot in a dress,” he whispers.

“He sure does, now I have to see how you look in one,” Eddie whispers back, nibbling a bit at Richie’s earlobe.

“Yea? Maybe I’ll do something for Valentine’s.”

“I like the sound of that.”

Richie turns his head so he can look at Eddie and sees that he’s smiling fondly. He can’t help himself and kisses him. They break apart after a few seconds later and smile at each other.

“I love you,” Richie whispers

“I love you too,” Eddie replies and gives him a little peck, “and you better make good on that dress thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!   
> Tumblr - selma318697  
> I may or may not write a follow up fic about that Valentine's thing... I guess we'll just have to see what happens! (My friend also wanted me to expand on the duck argument but I honestly don't know how the hell I would that xD)  
> And Hita, I'm sorry about that dash of angst, but as the Angst Knight it kinda had to happen.


End file.
